Arbell
Arbell is a member of the Accino Family. She is the eldest daughter of Don Accino and is married to Salchow. Appearance Arbell resembles a female figure skater with purple hair. Her coat consists of a red tinted orange color with yellow around the ends of the sleeves and by her chest. She has a red necklace and hoop earings. She also wears lipstick. Relationships Arbell has a very lovey dovey relationship with her husband, Salchow.One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Salchow and Arbell express their love for one another. However, because of this she started to ignore her younger sister Lil causing Lil to resent her husband, later she apologizes to Lil for ignoring her, even defending her from her husband who she would normally never disagree with. Abilities and Powers Arbell is a very excellent figure skater along with her husband Salchow. She can fight very well as she attacked Sanji with a barrage of kicks at a very fast speed (though he blocked them all with some difficulty) and then kicking the floor leaving a large fissure in the ice similar to Crocodile's Desert Spada in ice. She can also do combo attacks with her husband such as skating in a circle around their enemies and using: * Jump and Kick: an ability performed by either Arbell or Salchow on their own where they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. * Love Throw: a combo attack performed with her husband as he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throw her at the enemy feet first so she does a spin kick at the enemy with her skating boots on. * High Jump Dai Kaiten: Ultra Love Throw:' '''It is said that it is their supreme attack. First, Salchow and Arbell catch by their hands and start to spin at great speed. Then both of them, joined by the hands, jump towards the enemy, transforming into a dangerous wheel-like projectile. * '''Love Swing': Salchow catches Arbell by their hands and begin to spin, hitting the enemy with her skating boots. History She is first seen toasting with her family. She, Salchow, Hockera and Lil then face the captured Sunny, wanting to take on the crew. However, Franky uses a Coup de Burst and sends the ship flying. She and her husband took Sanji and Usopp on in an ice cavern. Sanji fell in love with her and tried to impress her constantly, much to her chagrin. Only after a while Usopp managed to take her out with his Kabuto. She and her husband, however, get back together and perform their special attack twice, first hurting Usopp, but then Sanji manages to kick Salchow out. Sanji then catches Arbell, not exactly to her enjoyment. After a long battle, he and his wife reveal that they have skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji the entire time, and then stomp on the ice and make both of them fall into the penguin infested water, forcing them to give up. They later "fish" them out. They then throw the captured crew into an ice prison, in order to freeze them (greatly amusing Arbell). They are, however, called away, because of Don Accino's burst of anger. They try to calm him down, but to no avail and call in for Brindo's and Campacino's help. When Luffy arrives in Lovely Land, she, Salchow, Campacino and Brindo fight him, but they are then assaulted by Sanji. While they use the same tactic on him as before (using Arbell to distract him), Nami steps in and finishes Arbell with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Major Battles *Arbell and Salchow vs. Usopp and Sanji *Arbell vs. Nami References External Links * Figure skating - Wikipedia article about figure skating. Site Navigation it:Arabelle Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Accino Family Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Martial Artists